


Falling for a dork

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, bokuto and Hinata are cute, but it ended up being long, dance au, hinata is a dancer, how does one tag this shit?, love this ship, platonic kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking titles, I can't title for shit guys. </p><p>So this is the one BokuHina Dance/University AU! No one ever asked for!! But here I am! Always being this kind and sharing my 1:45am idea with you! This ship has little to no love, and it angers me. So enjoy this trash please. </p><p>Ps: I love platonic kagehina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for a dork

**Author's Note:**

> The kagehina feels are heavy, but bokuhina finishes strong guys.

“I'll be fiiiiiiine, Kageyama. Stop worrying so much.” Hinata Shoyou, 19 year old university first year, is finally leaving his hometown of Miyagi to travel to Tokyo. Where he’ll live for the next 3 years as he attends university.

His best friend, Kageyama Tobio, is being as overprotective as always and is stalling him at the train station. “I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten anything, sorry for being concerned.”

Hinata secretly loves it when Kageyama worries, it reminds him that the emotionally constipated boy has a heart. “I've already called Kuro and he’s got his spare room ready for me to move into. Mom shipped the last of my things and I'm all ready to go.”

“Did you double check your class schedule? You know where all your classes are?”

Hinata sighs heavily. Such a mom. He gets enough of this from his own mother and former vice captain. “Yes MommaYama.” Tobio cringes at the nickname given to him by his team. “I've got anatomy Monday and Thursday mornings, trigonometry on Wednesdays and dance class all week. And I promise to text you allllllll the time.”

“You better.” His partner says. He and Tobio had been on the same dance team since their first year of high school, their rivalry proved to be the best incentive for them to work each other hard on the dance floor. And they easily complimented each other's movements, they were quickly paired up by their coach.

Hinata smiles at his friend, white teeth flashing and eyes pressed closed by the highness of his cheeks. “It's a promise, and don't you forget any of your things either. I expect updates daily from your fancy dance school.”

Hinata hadn't been able to make it into the private academy Kageyama had been recruited to. (Couldn't afford it either) But the university his friends Kuro and Kenma attended had offered Hinata a hefty scholarship and promised a spot on their elite dance team. He couldn't complain about the offer, didn't really want to, it was good enough for him and he was pleased that he'd been accepted anywhere. He lacked experience and had poor technique but he made up for it in passion and drive. Not to mention his powerful jumps that he'd become legendary. He had the uncanny ability to push his legs hard and fly across a stage, legs extended in a hyper extended leap. His back would arch into a perfect arc when he jumped into his C jumps. He had a talent that couldn't be taught, but lacked the training to put it to good use.

Thankfully he had wonderful upperclassmen and a phenomenal coach throughout high school to push him closer to his professional dreams. And of course the help Kageyama provided, being a perfect base and support when they tried tricky lifts and exotic stunts during particularly difficult routines. Kageyama’s skill helped Hinata’s heart and soul shine on stage, without him it was hard to even come close to most of the other dancers in their troupe.

In a moment of surprising, though not unwelcomed, affection, Kageyama pulls Hinata close to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around his shoulders. Hinata feels lips press against the crown of his head. “I'm gonna fucking miss you Sho.”

Hinata’s arms wrap around his best friends back and he presses close. “I'm gonna miss you too Tobio. You're school is only a 45 minute train ride away, I'm gonna be bugging the fuck out of you every weekend.”

Both knew this would hardly come true, dance majors had practice every day. 6 to 7 hours spent in the studio almost daily. As soon as their schedules became cluttered with classes and studio time they'd hardly have time to sleep. Not to mention, this was going to be the longest they'd been apart. Since their first year they'd spent almost all their time together, practicing together when there wasn't team practice. They joined a studio outside of the school so they could work on harder routines with professional choreographers, and spent the rest of their at the gym building their core strength in the weight room. Any free time was spent in Kageyama’s room icing their sore knees and shoulders while watching shitty anime on Netflix.

Kageyama is his best friend. And not going to the same university, living in different towns; was going to be the biggest adjustment Hinata had ever faced in his young life. Yes he was moving in with some friends he'd met at competitions, Tobio was going to be sharing a dorm with another boy from their prefecture; Hinata couldn't recall the boy’s name but clearly remembered the spiky black hair that reminded him of onions.

“I'll get to see you at Ukai’s monthly training camp.” A camp they'd been tutoring kids at for years now, Hinata adored the young students and Kageyama just liked getting to spend extra time with the coaches and Hinata. The intercom at the train station echoed in the hall. “Now boarding train 153 to Tokyo, all passengers begin boarding. Boarding for train 153 is now open, please take your seats”

Hinata tightens his arms around his friend and held back a few years that tried to escape, they'd cried already, over their favorite dance documentary and a bowl of spilled popcorn. “I love you.” He says firmly against Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama repeats the words in a whisper, then shoves the other boy back, smiles a real smile, that even Shoyo has only gotten to see maybe a dozen times before. “Love you too. See you soon, okay?”

“Okay.” Hinata says with a grin.

 

The train ride is hardly bearable, his seat isn't very comfortable and there's a kid in the seat in front of him crying loudly since his mother refused to give him his fruit snacks until they got to Tokyo. Not 15 minutes into the trip he's pulling out his headphones and jamming them into his open laptop, he presses play on one of his and Kageyama’s practice videos. One of the first lyrical pieces they'd learned together, it's full of shouted curses and mumbled apologies as Kageyama frequently drops Hinata onto the blue mat beneath their feet and Hinata’s feet slip in a sweat puddle and he pulls his partner down with him.

People had mistaken them for a couple for the past several years, Hinata understood the confusion, he himself thought that Kageyama liked him on a romantic level. But when he brought it up one Friday after practice Kageyama laughed “you know I'm aromantic right?” Hinata laughed lightly and nudged his friend in the ribs. “Shit, and I thought you couldn't get any cuter.” Their platonic relationship was all Hinata needed, it was more than he could ever ask for and deeper than any boyfriend he'd attempted to date.

A few videos later Hinata was steadily being lulled into sleep, the gently rocking of the train and the sound of a slow acoustic English song titled “photograph” played, the gentle movements of the contemporary piece gliding across his screen, reminding of his piece with Kageyama and Yamaguchi at Nationals just a few months prior. He closes his laptop and returns it to his backpack, switching out his computer for his portable music player and selecting a playlist Tsukishima had kindly made him after weeks of begging for song recommendations. He falls asleep quickly.

  
A kind old woman from a few rows back is nice enough to rouse Hinata when they reach the train station. She shakes the boy’s shoulder gently and when his eyes flutter open she gives him a smile. “Here’s our stop.” She says.

And Hinata has to remind himself where he is, that he's about to disembark this train and meet Kuro at the bottom of the stairs, they'll go to the apartment where Hinata is going to be living until a different arrangement arises. Hinata’s heart twists anxiously in his chest and he's reminded that Kageyama got to send him off but he's not going to be able to return the favor, since he’ll be leaving later this week. He gathers his things and leaves the train with a frown instead of his usual smile and it only surfaces when his eyes land on the taller male leaning against a pillar.

Kuro’s got his hair spiked up lazily as usual, his bangs falling into his eyes and Hinata wonders if he can really see clearly. He's dressed in black bandana print Harlem pants and a loose fitting white t shirt, bright red shoes on his feet and he’s just like Hinata remembers him from the convention they attended together just last month.

“Hey shorty!” Kuroo greets with a friendly jab at Hinata’s height, all 162.4 centimeters of his height. Kuro is almost at 200 centimeters, growing a lot since his high school days and Hinata wishes he could say the same. “It's good to see you.”

Hinata accepts the hand offered to him, and he's pulled to Kuro’s chest in a bro hug and their hands clap each other's backs. “Hey mate. Likewise, where’s Kenma?”

Kenma is Kuro’s boyfriend, and also one of Shoyou’s closest friends. The lanky teen is a nonexotic pole dancer and Hinata wishes he had the grip strength that the skinny boy possessed.

“At home, you know him. He can't be bothered with social interaction. Plus he got a new video game last week and he's hell bent on beating it before term starts.” Kuroo chuckles warmly and the sound sets Hinata at ease in the over crowded train station. “Come on, my friend tagged along and he took a quick smoke break.”

Hinata nods his consent and follows the taller man as they weave their way out of the station, Kuroo exits the building and they walk a little ways down to the designated smoking area. “Bokuto!” Kuroo calls out, and another boy taller than Hinata (let's be honest it not that hard to be taller than him) turns around when his name is called.

This boy stands only a good few inches over Hinata, but his hair seems to give him extra height, the black and white strands gelled up almost straight to the sky. He’s still got a cigarette between his lips and his jeans hang a little low on his hips. Calvin klein boxers peeking out from the denim and where his black shirt is ridden up slightly. Hinata can't help but admire the lean frame of the other man, stocky shoulders and thick thighs that fill out his pants, Hinata imagines he'd make a great break dancer or bboy. He's too wide for ballet, and Hinata can't imagine him in a leotard. His almost yellowish irises are sparkling in the afternoon light and it's cheesy to think that it makes him look dazzling but Hinata can't help it.

“This is my buddy Hinata, he's rooming with Kenma and I.” Kuroo says with a ruffle to hinata’s mop of bright orange hair.

“This is the one Kenma never quiets about?” He blows out the last lungful of smoke and then scrapes the butt against the sole of his converse. “Nice to meet you I'm Bokuto, I'll be going to the same school as you.”

Hinata grins politely and shakes the hand offered to him with a firm grip. “Nice to meet you, what do you study?”

“Hip hop mostly, a bit of jazz here and there for the credits but I major in hip hop.” Bokuto returns his smile and it's oddly friendly for the slightly intimidation aura he emits. “And yourself?”

“Ah well, I'm a well rounded guy. I specialize in contemporary but I love all styles. I'm taking a studio course in hip hop, it was one of my favorites back home.”

“Awesome! Maybe we’ll have lessons together!” Bokuto seems to breathe excitement and Hinata absorbs the good vibes.

“Hopefully.” He says.

 

Two months into term has Hinata wanting to blow his brains out. Classes are strenuous, he has constant piles of homework on his desk in his room and he has to maintain a GPA higher than 2 points to keep his scholarship, and with how little study time he's allotted it's harder than he thought it'd be. Kageyama is fairing well at his dance academy. He face times Hinata nightly, still. And they're lucky that they allow themselves 45 minutes before they fall asleep to destress and talk about their respective days, share stories of dance practice. His dance classes are hard and long. And it's draining him emotionally just as much as it does physically. He has classical ballet from 2pm to 5pm every day but Sunday. Contemporary and jazz alternate on Mondays and Friday's 6pm to 8pm. And on Sunday's and Saturdays he takes hip hop from 9am to 12pm with Bokuto; who is a really good dancer. Hinata has learned that he's a great guy to go to the gym with, the pair of them and Kuroo make sure to go at 4:30am every morning. (Hinata has more than once gawked openly as Bokuto squats with 150 pounds on his shoulders, thighs tensing with thick muscles)

He's beyond stressed, and tired, and his sports therapist limits him to 10 ounces of caffeine a day and so he can hardly get enough coffee in his system to stay awake during his lectures. But he listens to his sports therapist because she gives the most amazing massages he's ever gotten and she always helps him in muscle recovery four times a week and it's absolutely heavenly.

Also being two months into term means he's spent over 60 days away from Kageyama, save for 4 days. Two separate trips back home for coach Ukai’s training camps. They spend the nights at Hinata’s parents house, watching movies with his little sister and stretching with hinata’s favorite blue foam roller while they watch reruns of “so you think you can dance” He misses him terribly and not being able to dance with him is almost worse than not being able to take the five minute walk to his house just to spend time together.

Kuroo finds him sulking frequently on the couch, pout on his lips while he's snuggled into one of Kageyama’s hoodies he'd managed to steal. Kuro calls Bokuto and his roommate Akaashi over when this happens, and the four of them find something quick and fun to do in town or spread textbooks out over the living room and study. Hinata likes having them around, they're warm and inviting people, even Akaashi who Hinata though hates him at first. But the Raven is much like his own and is just quiet until roped into an interesting enough conversation. He also motives quickly that Akaashi and Bokuto share a similar relationship as Hinata and Kageyama, closer than brothers. Hinata finds their bickering endearing and constantly calls them cute.

Kenma has managed to drag him to a few pole classes, and Hinata isn't surprised to find out that his flexibility makes most of the movements easy and it quickly builds up his upper body strength. Bokuto teases him “you must like it a lot.” When Kuro is installing another pole in the corner of the living room so he can practice with Kenma. Yes thank you, I do enjoy it. Hinata thinks but doesn't say, the older boys tease him enough as is.

 

It's another month into semester when Hinata starts to realize he may or may not have slightly romantic feelings toward a certain hip hop dancer.

He's in a lyrical workshop, Akaashi stood next to him, they apparently were in the same class and Hinata was more than excited to learn this. And Bokuto has happily signed up for the Saturday workshop when he found out that Kenma and his toe other friends were attending.

Shoyou listened intently to the instruction, falling into line when the instructor began to demonstrate the movements. The choreography was static, movements isolated and broken. Hinata’s body moved easily as he followed along absorbing the dance and learning it as quickly as it was shown to him.

When the coach called for a water break Hinata was already soaked, sweat dripping down his body and the humid air of the studio cause by 60 people cramming into the room dared to fog the mirror.

Hinata groaned as Kenma tossed him a towel, which he used to quickly pat himself dry. “Shit it's hot in here.”

“Tell me about it.” Kenma was smart enough to come topless, only in his patterned athletic leggings and foot undies. His shoulder length bleached hair tied up into a messy bun.

Akaashi swallowed down an entire water bottle before speaking as well. “I think I should have dressed better.” He wore sweat pants, as it had been chilly this morning, and Akaashi preferred to keep his top on.

Hinata fanned himself with his loose green crop top, thank god he's worn capris, which he'd already rolled up to his knees.

Bokuto groans and it draws their attention, as most of his noises usually do. He is stripping himself of his shirt and Hinata's breath hitches in his throat and his grip tightens on his water bottle. Bokuto’s got on his basketball shorts today and his thick knee pads disappear up under the baggy fabric. “When I signed up for this with you guys I hadn't assumed it'd be this intense.”

“Classical dance is just as hard as your street dance.” Akaashi defends.

“Fuck yeah it is, shit. I'm gonna need more than one shower after this.”

Hinata gulps, because there is a fat bead of sweat that is rude enough to catch his attention as it runs down the length of Bokuto’s body and is absorbed by the mesh material of his shorts. “Same here.” Hinata says distractedly, eyes still scanning Bokuto’s chest. He's hardly ashamed, not even caring that there's a blush rising on his cheeks and he is blatantly staring.

Bokuto catches him staring, he does often, and just smiles crookedly like he knows something Hinata doesn't and it should bother him, the smugness in that smile. But it doesn't, instead it makes his heart flutter a little embarrassingly in his chest and he shakes his head to get rid of that thought.

The second half of the workshop is partnered, the coach allows them to select their own. Akaashi teams up with his class partner, as does Kenma, Hinata’s was out sick today. Conveniently enough. And as Bokuto isn't really in this major he is left without a partner and Hinata is more or less willing to partner with him.

He wonders if he's starting to regret the choice as the dance becomes uncomfortably intimate. He's used to numbers like these. Intensely slow eight counts, one, two and three four, five and six, seven eight. Steady movement where he's forced to rely on the arms of his partner, he's used to giving total trust to his partner, Kageyama. Who he knows will always hold him, catch him, never let him fall. (Of course when they're learning new stuff he's been dropped, but that's different) Bokuto has stronger arms that are thickly corded muscle, larger than Kageyama’s and when they do an assisted lift leap, Bokuto easily left his by the hips and Hinata soars.

It's a wonderful feelings and he knows for sure he hasn't felt this excited spark since he last danced with Tobio. Bokuto’s fingers are gently on Hinata’s ankle as he lifts Hinayana leg in a needle extension, hinata’s head tipping back to touch his own knee, and Bokuto leans them to the right side so Hinata’s body bows beautifully. They move fluidly together, Hinata dances around Bokuto and Bokuto follows just a step behind him and hands on his hips guide him in gentle lifts and spins.

It's art, and Hinata feels entranced.

Another water break is called before they cool down, but Bokuto’s hands still rest on hinata’s waist Hinata doesn't really remember the words “let go.” Bokuto smiles, that gentle smug smirk that makes his heart twist. “Wanna grab some carbs on the way home?”

And it's a totally dance nerdy way to ask him out to lunch, but it's absolutely adorable and Hinata nods his head. “Yeah, let's do it.”

“Cool.” Bokuto grins, his hands have yet to leave hinata’s waist. “And I'm pretty sure you know this already, but this is a date.”

“I'd only hope so.” Hinata feels a flush creep up to his ears. “It's about time you made a move you dork.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Now don't be mean.” He chuckles with warm breath huffing against Hinata sweaty cheeks, and it's hot and uncomfortable and reminds him he wants to towel off and shower. But Bokuto is nice to be close to, so maybe it can wait a little while.

 

Four months into term brings the snow of winter and Hinata bouncing excitedly at the Miyagi train station. Kageyama is coming home today, Hinata himself arrived last night and greeted his family. But once Kageyama’s train arrives it's a nonstop 2 weeks, 14 days at home. Together. And Hinata is having trouble steadying himself as he leans over the danger line on the platform to check for signs of the train.

“You wouldn't have to wait this long if we hadn't left so early.” The man standing beside him says with a laugh.

They'd previously been curled up under blankets on Hinata’s parents couch watching a cheesy Christmas romcom. Enjoying their day together, Bokuto was more than understanding when Hinata had said he wanted to spend this holiday with his best friend. “I spend every day with you and I don't want you feeling neglected when all I want to do is hang out with Kageyama.” His boyfriend laughed at him and kissed his nose, called him too cute and happily agreed on spending the first night of break with Hinata at his parents house so he could meet his new boyfriend’s family. Then he would meet the famous Kageyama Tobio, Shoyou’s best friend. After today Bokuto would be on a train first thing tomorrow morning and would be on his way to his own family home in Tokyo.

“I can't help it!” Hinata gushes excitedly. He and Kageyama had both agreed on helping their old coach at the studio with wonder private lessons, and for the first time since July they would have time to themselves to just dance and lose themselves in the rhythm of their movements. “It's been too long since we’ve had this much time together.”

Bokuto tugs on Shoyou’s scarf to pull him back on the right side of the bright yellow line. “Just another 10 babe, c’mere.”

It's chilly on the platform and Hinata doesn't resist when Bokuto takes him closer to his chest. The naturally warm boy is only in a light jacket and Hinata is burrowed in a thick coat, mittens and a scarf. He sighs pleasantly as the warmth radiates off of Bokuto and seeps into the fabric of his clothes and onto his skin. “Love you.” He mutters contentedly to the other.

Bokuto’s chest rumbles under his cheek and a kiss is pressed to his head. “Love you to shorty.”

“You're gonna love Kageyama, I don't have the slightest clue as to how you guys haven't met yet.” Hinata laughs.

“Schedules are a bitch, babe. You know I would have gone with you to visit him last month but I had to work.”

Bokuto had taken an internship at one of the dance companies a short walk from the campus dorm he shares with Akaashi. He has pretty crazy hours but he says working with the kids at the company makes it all worth it, and Hinata can relate easily. His wildest dreams are filled with a small studio in Miyagi where he teaches little ballerina's their first five positions and spends his weekends searching through catalogs to find the cutest tutu’s for them to wear at a recital. Yes, owning his own studio would be amazing.

Hinata lets himself be pulled up by his cheeks into a sweet quick kiss, Bokuto is always overly affectionate, even in public. It's just as sweet as it is embarrassing. “I know, I know.” He presses a few short pecks to his boyfriend's lips before speaking again. “Life’s not fair and all that jazz.”

“Well it's gotta be pretty damn fair since it was nice enough to swing me a date with you.”

“Smooth Kou, smoooooth.” Hinata grins up at the older boy. “Remember flattery gets you nowhere.”

Bokuto’s lips spread in a knowing smile and he leans forward to nuzzle his cheek against Hinata’s cheek. “Who says I'm trying to get anywhere? Maybe I'm perfectly happy right here.”

Hinata turns his face to slot their mouths together and laughs against Bokuto’s open mouth. “Fucking sap.”

“Like you'd want me any other way.” Bokuto ruins their kiss with his own laughter.

“If you were suave I'd probably have looked over you, I only fall for dorks.”

“Shot through the heart baby, that was so not nice.” He feigns a hurt look and presses a hand against an imaginary wound on his chest. “You're giving love a bad name.”

“Song references are not working for me today.” He kisses him anyways. “And you weren't saying I have love a bad name last niiiight~” his voice is temptingly teasing and it makes Bokuto’s face blossom with a blush.

“S-shut up Shoyou, we’re in public.”

But shoyou is all too aware of the warm fingers that slip under his shirt and press gently into his back. “You're a dork but you're my dork and I love you.”

“Oh and I'm the sap?”

“Incoming train 215, incoming train 215 from Tokyo.”

“Speaking of saps.” Hinata giggles, he pulls away from Bokuto’s warmth and grabs hold of both his hands. “Time to meet my biggest sap, and best friend. Who is gonna love you!”

Bokuto ignores the lingering fear in the pit of his stomach, Kageyama liking him or not could be a make or break in their relationship at this point. They've only been together for a little over two months, and as awesomely amazing it's been, Bokuto isn't ignorant to how Hinata values Kageyama’s opinions. Even on nights when Hinata would be staying with him at his dorm, the boy would answer a facetime call around 10pm and would stay on the phone for almost an hour before returning to Bokuto’s bed with a grin on his face; Kageyama always seemed to brighten the redheads mood and Bokuto tried not to mind too much.

But the time is here and Bokuto isn't planning on running. He loves having Hinata on his arm. Partnering for dances and studying together, sleepovers at Bokuto’s dorm room and easy dates at the school’s cafe. Bokuto takes a deep breath and squeezes Hinata’s hands in his own with a bright smile, owlish eyes glowing as he gazes at the ginger boy.

“Bring it on.” He says.

 


End file.
